Question: $\dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{7}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{6}$ is $\dfrac{6}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{7}{6} = \dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{6}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{6}{7}} = \dfrac{1 \times 6}{9 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{6}{7}} = \dfrac{6}{63} $